kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goki2/Battle Raiden - English Dynamic Designs screenshots
. Click here to check out to the second installment of this blog post series! = Battle Raiden Cutscenes / Zwischensequenzen = (old translation by / alte Übersetzung von Semerone) This blog is meant to be used as a gallery, featuring Semerone's old screenshots and translations based on the English version of Battle Raiden by Dynamic Designs. The full scripts related to Semerone's translation work can be found here: # Introduction to the Scripts # English script by Dynamic Designs # German script by Semerone Intro (old) Battle raiden intro.png|Mount Fuji (Fujiberg) Battle raiden intro 2.png|'Shijura:' "Heh-heh-heh..." Battle raiden intro 3.png|'Shijura:' "So this is Enno Ozunu's Dragon Emperor Tomb," "Dies ist also Ozunu Ennos Drachen Emperor Grab" Battle raiden intro 4.png|'Shijura:' "and the seal on the great and powerful dragon pulse." "und das Siegel des großen und mächtigen Drachenpuls." Battle raiden intro 5.png|'Shijura:' "He who obtains the dragon pulse's great power..." "Wer sich die große Macht des Drachenpuls aneignet..." Battle raiden intro 6.png|'Shijura:' "...will become the supreme ruler of this world." "...wird der absolute Herrscher dieser Welt." Battle raiden intro 7.png|'Shijura:' "I... Gh... Ghahhh...?" Battle raiden intro 8.png|'Shijura:' "It seems this seal won't be so easily undone." "Es scheint so als wäre dieses Siegel nicht so leicht zu brechen wie gedacht." Battle raiden intro 9.png|'Shijura:' "Just as I would expect of the seal of Enno Ozunu." "Genauso wie ich es von Ozunu Ennos Siegel erwarten würde." Battle raiden intro 10.png|'Shijura:' "How very interesting." "Höchst interessant." Battle raiden intro 11.png|'Shijura:' "I'll take my time and break the seal once and for all." "Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen und dieses Siegel ein für alle Mal brechen." Battle raiden intro 12.png|'Chiaki:' "A... Aaahhhhhh!" Battle raiden intro 13.png|'Chiaki:' "What was that!?" "Was war das!?" Battle raiden intro 14.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Huh? It's too early to be so loud Chiaki." "Huch? Es ist noch zu früh um so einen Krach zu machen, Chiaki." Battle raiden intro 15.png|'Chiaki:' "What the hell!?" "Was zum Henker!?" Battle raiden intro 16.png|'Chiaki:' "YOU!!!" "DU!!!" Battle raiden intro 17.png|'Chiaki:' "You climbed into my bed again, Zenki!" "Du bist schon wieder in mein Bett geklettert, Zenki!" Battle raiden intro 18.png|Chiaki gives Chibi Zenki a beating. Chiaki vermöbelt Chibi Zenki. Battle raiden intro 19.png|'Chiaki:' "I'll really let you have it the next time I find you in here!" "Wenn ich dich das nächste mal in meinem Bett vorfinde gibt es einen Satz heiße Ohren!" Battle raiden intro 20.png|'Chiaki:' "Wait, we don't have time to sit here and fight like this." "Warte. Wir haben keine Zeit um hier herumzusitzen und zu streiten." Battle raiden intro 21.png|'Chiaki:' "It was huge... Yes, a very big mountain. W-Was it Mt. Fuji!?" "Es war groß... Ja, ein sehr großer Berg. W-War es Mt. Fuji!?" Battle raiden intro 22.png|'Chiaki:' "If Mt. Fuji explodes, the woods and towns will all be burned." "Wenn Mt. Fuji explodiert, werden der Wald und die Städte niederbrennen." Battle raiden intro 23.png|'Chiaki:' "I'm sure that many people would lose their lives." "Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies viele Menschenleben kosten würde." Battle raiden intro 24.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Mt. Fuji is where that old fart Ozunu built a tomb, right?" "Mt. Fuji ist der Ort an dem der alte Stinker Ozunu ein Grab errichtete, oder?" Battle raiden intro 25.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "I always hoped to get a chance to destroy it," "Ich hoffte immer, ich würde eine Chance bekommen es zu zerstören," Battle raiden intro 26.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "but it's protected by an especially powerful barrier!" "aber es wird durch eine besonders starke Barriere geschützt!" Battle raiden intro 27.png|'Chiaki:' "That's it! Someone must have touched master Ozunu's seal." "Das ist es! Jemand muss Meister Ozunus Siegel berührt haben." Battle raiden intro 28.png|'Chiaki:' "Master Ozunu must have tried to warn me in my dream." "Meister Ozunu muss versucht haben mich im Traum zu warnen." Battle raiden intro 29.png|'Chiaki:' "I'm certain he wants us to go there and put a stop to it." "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er will, dass wir uns dort hinbegeben und diesen Jemand aufhalten." Battle raiden intro 30.png|'Chiaki:' "Come on! We're going to Mt. Fuji right now, Zenki!" "Komm mit! Wir gehen jetzt zum Mt. Fuji, Zenki!" Battle raiden intro 31.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Why should I!? I'm not going anywhere with you, woman!" "Warum sollte ich mitkommen!? Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin, du Weib!" Battle raiden intro 32.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "It doesn't matter to me what happens to you humans!!" "Mir ist es egal ob euch Menschen etwas zustößt!" Battle raiden intro 33.png|'Chiaki:' "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!!!" "Du kommst mit mir mit, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht!!!" Vajura-On-Ark (old) Chiaki Vajura on Ark Battle Raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "And now I awaken the Demon God!" "Und nun erwecke ich den Dämonengott!" Chiaki Guardian Bracelet glow battle raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "Unlock the holy spell with the secret sword!" "Löse den heiligen Zauber mit dem geheimen Schwert!" Zenki transform battle raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "Break free! Vajura On Ark! Rise up, Zenki!" "Befreie dich! Vajura On Ark! Erhebe dich, Zenki!" Chibi Zenki transform battle raiden.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Ghraaaaaaaaaaah!" Zenki transform battle raiden 2.png|Demon God Form Dämonengott Form Zenki transform battle raiden 3.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "The God Zenki has risen!" Der Gott Zenki erhebt sich!" Outro (old) Battle raiden ending.png|'Chiaki:' "Eeeeeek! The whole place is collapsing!" "Hiek! Alles stürzt in sich zusammen!" Battle raiden ending 2.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "It looks like the castle was supported by Shijura's power." "Es scheint as wäre Shijuras Lebenskraft eine art Stütze für diesen Ort gewesen." Battle raiden ending 3.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "Tch, very well...! We're going out of here!" "Tch, nun gut...! Wir verschwinden von hier!" Battle raiden ending 4.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "Hang on tight, Chiaki!" "Halt dich fest, Chiaki!" Battle raiden ending 5.png|'Chiaki:' "Okay!" Battle raiden ending 6.png|'Chiaki:' "So this is the end of his evil ambitions..." "Dies ist also das Ende seiner üblen Machenschaften..." Battle raiden ending 7.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "Hmph. That was anticlimactic." "Hmph. Das war nicht gerade aufregend." Battle raiden ending 8.png|'Chiaki:' "Now Ozunu's dream prediction won't come true." "Nun wird Ozunus Traumvorhersage niemals wahr werden." Battle raiden ending 9.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "I wouldn't be so sure about that." "Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher." Battle raiden ending 10.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "For as long as humans continue to have desires," "Solange Menschen Wünsche haben," Battle raiden ending 11.png|'Demon God Zenki:' "then the same thing will happen again and again!" "wird sich dies alles immer wiederholen!" Trivia English / Englisch= The weirdest part about Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden is probably, how after Ozunu's dream prediction doesn't come true, the developers decided to turn Chiaki into a pyromaniac in game's outro... This not only makes no sense from the game's or the series' standpoint in general, as Chiaki is supposed to be a main character and a heroine, but also implies that she either got so tired of Zenki that she went insane or was possessed by an Hyouinomi when Zenki wasn't looking... No matter what, this doesn't bode well for Zenki and Shikigami-chou as a possessed Chiaki not only means that either a Hyouijuu Chiaki will kill Chibi Zenki or Demon God Zenki will kill a Hyouijuu Chiaki, neither which will be in their favor. And without the Ennos or Zenki protecting it, Shikigami-chou will burn as soon as the Inugami and his Shitennou appear and take down a crazy monster Chiaki to feed Kokutei or a cocky Zenki who thinks too highly of himself. |-|German / Deutsch= Wahrscheinlich ist das komischste an Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, dass die Entwickler sich spontan dazu entschieden haben, Chiaki zur Pyromanin zu erklären, da Ozunus Traumvorhersage nicht wahrgeworden ist. Dieser Fall tritt ein, sobald wir den Abspann des Spiels erreichen... Nicht nur, dass all dies sehr eigenartig ist und es macht auch sowohl vom Standpunkt des Spiels als auch von dem der Kishin Douji Zenki Reihe an sich gar keinen Sinn. Chiaki sollte nicht nur ein Hauptcharakter, sondern auch eine Heldin sein, aber hier wird darauf angespielt, dass sie entweder von Zenki so sehr gestresst wurde, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen möchte oder, dass Chiaki wahnsinnig geworden ist. Alternativ ist es auch möglich, dass eine Hyouinomi von ihr Besitz ergriffen hat, als Zenki mal kurz unaufmerksam war... Nun sehen aber die Dinge nicht sonderlich rosig aus, und das unabhängig davon, welcher Fall eintraf. Eine besessene Chiaki würde nicht nur zur Hyouijuu werden, auch Zenki und Shikigami-chou wären in großer Gefahr, denn die Hyouijuu Chiaki würde entweder Chibi Zenki töten oder vom Dämonengott Zenki getötet werden und keine der beiden Möglichkeiten wäre vorteilhaft. Sind die Ennos oder Zenki nicht mehr da, dann brennt auch Shikigami-chou wenn der Inugami und die Shitennou erscheinen. Diese erledigen entweder die Karuma Bestien Chiaki und verfüttern sie an Kokutei oder den übermütigen Zenki, der den Mund zu voll nimmt. Category:Blogs Goki2 off-topic KDZ translation